In today's passenger aircraft the cabins are designed such that above the seats, stowage areas for hand luggage are provided. These overhead stowage compartments or hat racks extend in longitudinal direction of the fuselage above each seating area so that to the greatest extent possible, every passenger has close-proximity access to stowage space for their hand luggage. In this arrangement, the overhead stowage compartments may be designed as fixed bins, i.e. comprising a solid bottom and covers that hinge upward. In contrast to this, for safety reasons, heavy items of luggage are stowed on the cabin floor, underneath the seats, where the items are secured by retention rods on the seat chassis.
Other passenger-related components such as, for example, personal service units (PSUs), life jackets or ventilation devices are fastened to the overhead stowage compartments above the respective seats. In this arrangement these passenger supply units such as the PSUs with reading lights, loudspeakers, air supply nozzles and O2 masks are fastened to the stowage bins.
When arranging the stowage bins in longitudinal direction of the aircraft, the passengers of all seat rows may access each stowage bin and may utilize the stowage space. Individual stowage volumes for passengers may only be provided underneath the respective aircraft seat.
In the case of stowage bins arranged in longitudinal direction of the aircraft, passengers may deposit their baggage from the aisle that may be located between the seats.